


Warmth of Steel

by lynxyne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM mention, Body Worship, Christmas, Holidays, Introspection, Lingerie, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, This is so vanilla actually but listen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxyne/pseuds/lynxyne
Summary: After a long day with both Natsume and Tsumugi having parted ways for their separate holiday traditions, Tsumugi surprises Natsume with one last gift- hint. It involves sex toys and a lot of pampering.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. They're working on it okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this title REALLY sucks it's 2am and I definitely didn't beta this. I just got inspired and wanted to get it up so I can't not finish it lol. And so hopefully some people will ACTUALLY see it in time for Christmas (though I hope to update later today!) though I'm sure it'll be done before Yule is over. I am actually Pagan but I'm stupid so I didn't include many references.
> 
> Trans Natsume for life. That's what I say. Totally fudged his typing ALSO forgive me I am VERY new to Enstars but the Christmas spirit possessed me the minute midnight struck and told me if I didn't write this he'd hit me with a hockey stick. That's not how I wanna go out I need to open my gifts.

The tugging on his hand was getting ridiculous—it was almost hurting, at this point. “Senpai, I understanD that you are a needy Dog and have been very lonely without me at your families festivitieS, but Nonetheless you need to slacken your grip or I will be the one to rip your arm socket out in retaliatioN.” 

The jingling, bell-like laugh felt suitable to the holiday, but not so much to the comment. Nonetheless, the tight tug on Natsume’s wrist gave up, if only just a bit. “Well, we wouldn’t want that! After all, there’s lots of reasons you need me to have my arm!”

Natsume rolled his eyes. “There Are alsO plenty of reasons you need your arM. Yourself. Yes?” 

The potential arguing was only paused by them finally reaching their door—Tsumugi let his arm go, FINALLY, rifling through his pocket for his keys. Natsume laughed, deftly pulling a key out of his jacket pocket without nearly as much issue while Tsumugi threw what looked to be several gum wrappers on the ground before getting a morose expression on his face—if only for a moment- and picking them back up. He really was pathetic sometimes, but cute nonetheless… He might as well not have a key, with how often he lost it, or how full his pockets got of junk or random “lucky items” he got conned into buying. Natsume respected his belief, but there really were so many better ways to attract luck than buying useless junk—he’d recently introduced Tsumugi to them, and he was almost as fond of it as looking up his horoscope. Perhaps eventually Natsume could teeter him into deeper astrology…

He indulged himself in the smallest smile, thinking of getting him an astrological planner he’d seen recently, or maybe he’d get him a tasseography cup—oh, that might be a bit self indulgent, hm. Slightly shaking his head, he realized he was letting himself get much too distracted- Tsumugi just threw away those stupid wrappers and was washing off his hands… At least he was being sanitary, he supposed. Ugh. Natsume really wished he’d been able to find something nice for the idiot this year—despite all his trying, it felt everything he tried to get him was just something he himself wanted. Were their interests so similar, was Tsumugi hiding distaste for something, what did he LIKE. He texted Shu, hoping for some deep insight, but the answers he got just sounded like things he would like. Was Tsumugi just some kind of shameless mirror? Ugh. 

In the end, he got him a nice shirt… Which he looked fairly handsome in, but that was just the shirt, after all, it was high quality…. And a teddy bear. Because Mika got ahold of Shu’s phone and absolutely insisted. Compared to the gorgeous crystal necklace around his neck, it didn’t feel like much. He sighed, and Tsumugi, who was finally done, gave him a concerned glance before rubbing his back. How stupidly considerate, as always.

“What’s wrong, Natsume? Did something happen with your mom? You seemed pretty excited about celebrating Yule with her, rather than coming to my, as you put it, ‘dreary knockoff with stupidly rich consumerist family, and of course they’d like Christmas, the capitalistic Christian hell—”

“You don’t need to repeat me word for Word, TsumugI—I Know what I said and I stand By it, though I suppose I May have been a bit too harsH…”

“Too harsh? Are you really alright?”

Natsume gave a harsh glare. “What! Am I not allowed to be kind to you? I couldn’t even get you a decent gift, I never can, and you’re standing there smiling like the sun.”

Tsumugi blinked, rapidly, his mouth opening but no words following. Despite having been in a relationship for over a year now, such sweet honest compliments never stopped startling him even as they got more and more common. His face flushed embarrassingly red and he found himself frustrated how pulled along to Natsume’s pace he’d become, once again. Confused but flattered, he let himself speak. “You—your gifts were fine, Natsume? I love them?”

A roll of the eyes, as if Tsumugi completely missed what was just said. “Thank you, senpaI, though you don’t Understand.” He couldn’t. No matter how close he got to Tsumugi, Natsume only worried more and more. But there was only so much you can do for someone else’s mental state—make sure they eat and drink enough, take their meds, a new and welcome addition…

Did he sleep? When was the last time he did something relaxing? Tsumugi was forgetful and more than too willing to throw himself into work and forget his own well being, so he’d become very used to being his caretaker within Switch. Thankfully, he’d been in therapy for a few years now as well, and honestly, he wasn’t as bad as he used to be. But he could see hints of Tsumugi’s sadness and, especially for a holiday so focused on truly knowing someone, it frustrated him how little he understood.

Tsumugi couldn’t help but give the smallest sigh, though his smile was ever present. “Does that mean you’ll be really upset if I tell you I have one more gift for you..?” His voice wavered slightly. A hint of real hesitation on his teasing. 

If he could replay the moment, Tsumugi would swear that Natsume’s hair flared up in a Ghibli-esque motion at the question, as his face went ever-so-slightly pink. It complimented his eyes nicely, he mused. Brought out the red of his hair. He couldn’t help himself from giggling a bit before Natsume could fully process, and he seemed incredibly offended at the reaction. Tsumgi doubted he actually minded; he was always encouraged to be honest, be honest, be honest or I’m going to kill your parents, yada yada. 

“Of course I won’t Refuse another gifT from you, but you should have tolD Me so I could have made sure to keep these things Equal. Isn’t that how it Works, you idioT?”

Tsumugi smiled fondly, softly. “You’re so cute, Natsume.” 

“I suppose… You’re cute too. But you need to Stop spoilinG me or I will Ruin your Christmas next yeaR. Don’t doubt Me.”

Chuckling. “I don’t doubt you, Natsume. But don’t worry—this is a gift for both of us, so it works out just fine.”

Relaxing. Hesitation. Pondering, curiosity. That much was all clear, at least to Tsumugi’s Natsume trained eyes. 

“...Both of us?” Natsume finally intoned.

“Ahaha, of course, both of us! It’s why I was so excited to get you home, you know!”

A soft, easy smile fell on Natsume’s face—so gentle you could hardly call it such, but the relaxation was clear. Whatever worries were racing through his unreadable love’s mind seemed to have cleared. “Well, show it to me Already theN, rather than Fumbling in your pockets and making yourself out to Be a fooL.”

With that, Natsume was guided to their bedroom—

Their bedroom?

Natsume shrieked.

“REALLY?”

Some nervous sweat dripped down the back of Tsumugi’s neck. “Yes… Really, is that okay?”

Natsume took a few deep breaths. “Well, yes, but I didn’t anticipatE senpai to be Such a Filthy pervert, and we both just got back from Celebrating so our energy is not very High—”

“This isn’t the first time we’ve done this, you know, Natsume?” Tsumugi nearly giggled. It was cute to see him having such a fit over sexual interaction when they certainly weren’t new to it. Natsume could be very filthy himself, quite the domineering type when he had his way. But Tsumugi knew more than anything, he liked Tsumugi taking control… “Being selfish for once,” as he put it. Though more often than not, Tsumugi enjoyed using his position as dom to spoil Natsume, much to the other’s chagrin. He examined Natsume’s face nonetheless, gently combing through his hair as well. “But if you’re too tired, or if you’d rather not, we can always just go to bed, or read together, or anything you’d like, okay…?”

Natsume nuzzled into the touch unwittingly, much like a stubborn cat. “I don’t really mind, you Know, it was just not something I anticipateD—”

Tsumugi let himself interrupt, just this once. “—And isn’t that the point? Presents are meant to be a surprise, right? So come on, as long as you want to!” He gently reached out for one of Natsume’s hands, squeezing it gently. “And if it’s not something you want, you can always back out! You know I won’t ever pressure you! So do you want to come and see?”

“Well, I suppose…”

“That’s what I thought!” He opened the bedroom door, happily humming as he walked over to the gift bag on their nightstand. He had to admit, he was flushed fairly red himself just thinking about the contents of it, but he sat down on the bed nonetheless, gently putting the bag beside him and looking up at Natsume expectedly. It was a bold choice, and he worried he was being selfish getting Natsume something like this, but he always argued he needed to be more selfish, so maybe this was the perfect gift? That, or it would be horribly awkward and an impressive flop, as many of his romantic schemes turned out. He only hoped some of the luck spells he recently learned might just help him out… If they work just this once, he’d be happy!

Though unsurprisingly reluctantly, Natsume took the bag. He blushed, turning his head away for a moment to collect himself. He couldn’t even imagine what might be inside, but… He sat himself down in the bed, gently unwrapping the gifts hidden inside.

On the very top was lingerie—not the most surprising gift, aside from it being perfectly his size… Either he asked Shu for measurements, not outside of his realm, or he took them himself. Did he make this? Did he buy this? He’d die if Shu made it.

“Don’t look so worried, Natsume-kun!” He couldn’t help but fall back to the honorific in times like this—he was more than a bit nervous. “I bought it online, so I hope it fits you alright?”

Why was he so creepily good at guessing his worries sometimes? He sighed in relief, nonetheless. “Alright… Well, it is… Pretty, I Guess.” He held it up to the light—rather translucent, black and lacy… And. Without a crotch. Well. Okay. He took another deep breath—apparently very much a necessary thing in this endeavor. At least Tsumugi was thoughtful enough to not get him a matching bralette, he might scream. His dysphoria would murder him and ruin just about everything—but no, tasteful strappy dark purple panties with lace and flower designs. Garters. Pretty, sheer black leggings. “I like it,” he admitted.

Now, a sigh of relief on Tsumugi’s end. He gave a small clap. “That’s really good to hear! I thought you would!” 

Unfortunately—or perhaps fortunately?—for Natsume, that wasn’t the only thing in the bag, and so he trudged onwards. A… box? He fumbled, opening it and sliding out the contents to find… A beautiful, stainless steel dildo, curved and with somewhat intimidating bulbs on both ends, one larger than the other. His eyes went wide as he allowed himself to admire. Embarrassingly, it was very much his aesthetic—he loved the look of steel, if it wasn’t obvious enough from his piercings—and the thought of this sort of heft inside of him sounded luxurious and… Not that much like a partner activity? He paused, letting his eyes wander questioning to Tsumugi.

“Ah, do you not like it?” His brows furrowed slightly, and a worried laugh resounded across the room, awkward and sad. Natsume couldn’t resist pinching his cheeks.

“Of course Not, it’s absolutelY perfect, you know I-I have been wanting something more Serious, yeS, but this iS not something for partnered Sex, senpaI. As iN, I can’t have your Dick inside of me if I have this in Instead.”

Tsumugi’s face relaxed—his anxiety really was so high about this situation—and he would have taken one of his quick release anxiety meds if he wasn’t concerned it would knock him out and make this completely impossible. “Great, then! That’s really all? You know, that’s not the only way we can do things! And you always last way longer than me, it’s almost embarrassing!”

Straight and to the point as always. Natsume grunted. “Well, that’s one of the few benefits of me having a…” He paused for a moment, unsure, perhaps not wanting to say the word, “...Mm, Cunt—I can gO and go much more effectively than This.” He made a squeezing motion around the dildo, and Tsumugi awkwardly nodded, unsure of how else to respond.

“There are so many good things about your body, Natsume! Not just that, there’s the fact th—”

“Don’t Even start this agaiN, you are so Embarrassing. Thank you for the Gifts Tsumugi, I am going to go Change to get away from yoU.” 

Sure enough, Natsume awkwardly scooted out of the room with his new lingerie, and Tsumugi sat there dumbfounded, new dildo awkwardly sitting beside him. He felt a slight buzz of excitement under his veins… After all, Natsume really did seem to like his gifts, and it was only going to get better…! Or so he hoped...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a friend to beta both the first and second chapter of this work so big shout out to them! Still, comments and critique etc are super welcome, and bless you if you enjoyed the initial chapter as it was at my 2am weirdness. (No huge changes were made, mostly spacing)
> 
> This is later than I hoped to publish this but hey I got it out! It be that way sometimes. I'm a little nervous about this chapter because it ended up weirdly stuck in Tsumugi's POV no matter how much I tried to get out of it lol but I did my best and I hope you enjoy!

Running out of the room was a bit embarrassing, Natsume had to admit. But he needed a minute to collect himself... Yeah, maybe a striptease would have been sexier, but he didn’t think he could stomach it. He was already fairly worn out after so much socializing. Not to mention there was nothing inherently sexy about putting a garterbelt on. 

Awkwardly adjusting the belt and tiny clasps and straps took him more than a minute, but when he did pause and admire the finished product in the mirror, he had to admit it was quite nice. He tugged at his underwear, admiring the black lace. Funnily enough, the ensemble matched his black nails quite nicely, almost like that was a staple to his looks, recently. Cute. 

He let himself smile just a bit, imagining Tsumugi awkwardly agonizing on what to get him… And probably sitting in their room sweating over whether it fits or not. Well, Christmas wasn’t exactly the time to be tormenting, hm? Though he certainly might, given the chance, but it’d be something more pleasurable than awkward.

He gazed for a moment longer, trying to push away any leftover glaring nervousness. He was very appreciative of the lack of a top piece, despite the femininity of the panties, it felt suitable. He found himself very appreciative of his top surgery scars… And the accompanying piercings. Top surgery wasn’t something he was going to avoid- though it was a pain, having to take so much time off, and yes, he wasn’t even sure if he could have his chest pierced until it was long since healed… But it was so worth it. He never really hated his silhouette, but a flat chest without a binder paired with this sweet lingerie, it was nice. He hummed appreciatively at Tsumugi’s choices. He might not have even been comfortable enough wearing this before, and he was lucky that he was more than happy now. 

Natsume walked into the room with a genuine confidence to his walk, though he didn’t bother exaggerating it; he’d like to think he was more than enough essentially laid out like this for Tsumugi. He smirked, tilting his head to one side. “Well, what noW, mm, Tsumugi?”

It looked like he enjoyed the view. Tsumugi blinked quickly, but took his time to admire Natsume. It was a bit embarrassing, actually, and he felt himself get warmer than he should when Tsumugi gently put his hands on his hips and brought his lips to his own.

“Well, we should probably do that first, right?” Tsumugi said, smiling down at him. His face was more than flushed, and Natsume could tell he was embarrassingly affected already. How cute.

“I suppose sO. Shouldn’t we Have kissed before you even gave me this Stuff, hmM?” he laughed, just a bit, cupping Tsumugi’s face. “Well, what do you Think?” He came in closer to Tsumugi, giving him a deep kiss before he could even truly respond.

“I think… Maybe I should be wearing less clothes?”

Natsume laughed appreciatively. “Yes, I think so.”

Tsumugi worked on awkwardly unbuttoning his shirt, and he felt a bit silly that he hadn’t gotten undressed in the time that Natsume had been away… But he’d been much too preoccupied thinking about what was to come. Or, rather, the fact he hadn’t planned anything after this at all… Because normally Natsume handled that. He found himself a bit guilty, but it was the thought that counts, right? Maybe for once in a while they could do a less thought out scene.

As usual, Natsume nearly read his thoughts, comfortably positioned on their bed. “Now, what is this all For, mM?”

Tsumugi smiled nervously, shucking off his pants. “Well, I might not have thought that far, you know! But there’s nothing wrong with that. We can have something more relaxed,” he paused, climbing over to where Natsume was laying and giving him a gentle kiss, “and maybe I can spoil you a bit?”

Natsume groaned. “You know, senpai, you spoil me all the Time.”

Tsumugi let out a gentle laugh. “Well, I’ll spoil you extra today? You know, it’s not like you’re not doing the same… The feeling is mutual. And I really like taking care of you.” 

Natsume rolled his eyes, before further response could be made, Tsumugi went back to kissing him, biting gently at his lip before deepening it. Tsumugi’s hands made their way down Natsume’s sides and he squirmed, and he let one of his hands wander to Natsume’s chest where he played delicately with the piercing. Natsume still didn’t get any sensation from it, and maybe he never would, but he let out a groan nonetheless at the image. Natsume’s hands buried themselves into the bedsheets, seemingly surrendering to what Tsumugi wanted. Feeling bold, or perhaps lucky, Tsumugi broke off the kiss despite Natsume’s little whines, and instead brought his lips down to Natsume’s neck, kissing, sucking and biting. His non-occupied hand went lower as well, slowly sliding down his sides to his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. It was cute to see Natsume be the one frustrated for once… 

It was rare that his boyfriend would ever let him take this much control—perhaps for both of their sakes. If it were up to Tsumugi, he’d never focus on his own pleasure, just throwing his partner into it. But Natsume insisted on keeping it something pleasurable for both of them, and he never missed when, after a long session, he finally got to help his “master” get off and felt just how desperately hard Natsume’s clit was, how dripping he’d become. He held off to spoil him, even if spoiling meant teasing and inflicting pain, it was clear the arrangement worked well.

After dappling Natsume’s neck with hickeys, he finally made his way back down to Natsume’s chest, removing his hand and instead sucking, feeling the steel in his mouth. He would be worried he was the only one getting pleasure from it, but the visual stimulation had to be doing something as he felt Natsume fruitlessly rock his hips against the bed. It wasn’t long before Natsume had tangled one of his hands in Tsumugi’s hair, pulling in yanking, just trying to get a reaction… Tsumugi groaned against the other’s chest, trying not to bite down from how hard he was pulling. Even though he’d been assured it should be fine, he’d rather not take any risks; the skin there was still somewhat fragile.

Aw, how cute… A little whine left his partner’s lips as he finally moved his free hand down to touch his clit. Gently he let himself dip down further, using Natsume’s own wet as a sort of lubricant as he brought his finger back up. He kept his pace slow and teasing, enjoying how warm Natsume felt, letting him get thoroughly worked up. 

He himself was more than hard, but he persisted, drinking in Natsume’s moans and whines. He’d been surprisingly compliant today, all things considered, which Tsumugi attributed was likely due to the festivities. Natsume always complained doing magic took a lot of energy out of him, and he couldn’t say he was wrong. He often felt similarly when he dabbled in it. Not to mention how introverted his lovely boyfriend could be….

It seemed Natsume’s vaguely overwhelmed mind finally whirred back into ignition, and he carefully pulled Tsumugi’s head away from his chest. “Mm, you Should put your mouth somewherE more useful, Yes?” His words were confident, but he sounded relatively winded given they hadn’t been doing anything intensive. “I Guess I’m a bit worn ouT from our family Gathering, so I’ll let my puppy spoil me this Time.”

Tsumugi gave a beaming smile before getting himself to work on what Natsume requested, steadying his hands on Natsume’s lips before beginning to eat him out, carefully and slowly. Again, Natsume wasn’t being entirely selfish—he knew how much Tsumugi liked to service his partner like this, feeling almost used as his hair was tugged on harshly and hips rutted up against his face so much he could hardly breathe, leaving him messy and disheveled—but this was much gentler, Natsume petting his head as he panted while Tsumugi sucked on and lapped at his clit, hands pushing Natsume down as he tried to rock into the feeling. He had to admit… he didn’t feel he was taking in nearly as much of the view as he could be, but he supposed that was only to be expected when he was fairly busy helping Natsume out. No time to sit and gawk. He was sure he could drink that in more when his partner finally tried his new toy, anyways. 

It wouldn’t be difficult for Tsumugi to just sit here and eat out Natsume forever, but he knew that nonetheless, it’d soon have to come to an end… Or Natsume was going to come before the main event. He already seemed to be building up to an orgasm—legs shaking, moans getting higher and more frequent. Reluctantly, Tsumugi pulled away, and he could almost feel how much self control Natsume was using to not push him right back and ride his face. But he didn’t. Instead, he lay there, panting and giving a harsh glare. 

“What was that abouT?”

“Well, I can’t let you come already, I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for the new toy, and—”

He was cut off by Natsume suddenly gently wiping his face with a tissue and combing his hands through his hair gently, so startlingly kind on top of all of this that he found himself letting out a soft gasp. Natsume gave an amused, soft smile, taking his glasses off before wiping them down as well with a nearby blanket.

“You looked Horrible, you knoW. I just had to clean you up a bit.” Softly, Natsume kissed him, and Tsumugi giggled as they pulled away.

“Could you taste yourself? It really is nice, isn’t it?”

“Oh fuck ofF, lets get back to where we were beforE,” Natsume replied, though a small smile still on his face easily cut through the snark in his tone. 

Tsumugi searched for the dildo, still abandoned on the side of the bed. “Alright, alright~ I won’t make my precious Natsume wait any longer. You must really be looking forward to this, hm?” He held it up, weighty even just in his hand, shining just like the many piercings adorning his dear boyfriend’s body. Natsume scoffed, but he could tell he’d really get it if he teased much more.

“I’ll need to see you use it first… So I know what you like, since this one is different than usual…” It really was. It had an intense curve, almost like a lowercase U, and the two bulbs really didn’t help it look any less intimidating. He knew it’d be Natsume’s thing. He’d finally started to be comfortable taking something inside of him, so he’d just started to discover that he was quite a fan of gspotting and overstimulation, but they mainly had more realistic toys he used for fucking Tsumugi. He’d enjoyed them at first, but it seemed he was fairly open with this kind of thing… Hence the purchase. He’d looked at reviews for hours before picking this out, so he only hoped it’d live up to them.

He put the dildo back down by Natsume and sat back, stroking himself somewhat cautiously as Natsume started to finger himself. It was somewhat precious to finally see how unravelled he’d managed to make him. Natsume’s hair splayed out behind him like a halo, only his bangs seeming somewhat messy from the process, the bright red and white gorgeous in contrast to the dark bed sheets. The lingerie suited him just as well as he did when he first walked into the room, and his gorgeous black nails slipped in and out of himself, scissoring, curling inside of himself, slowly adding more as he let out little gasps. Finally, he pulled his fingers out of himself, making a disgusted face at how wet they’d become, but before he could even grab for another tissue from the nearby nightstand, Tsumugi was licking them off greedily while Natsume squirmed. 

“Thank you for the meal~” he joked, pulling away and resisting shoving himself into that delicious heat, knowing it’d be well worth it to wait just a bit more. Get Natsume deliciously overstimulated and fucked out of his mind before he even put himself in. He felt a bead of precum form just at the thought and he couldn’t resist reaching down and giving himself a few firm strokes, whining then he pulled his own hand away. Natsume kept eye contact through it all, flushed and more desperate than before from the show. 

“Let’s hurry this Up and get this insidE of me Before you Come and ruin everythinG,” Natsume huffed, picking up the dildo. Only a small look of surprise flitted across his face before he was carefully inserting the smaller bulb, letting out a gasp as it finally settled inside of him. “Fuck— fuck, Tsumugi,” he whined, thrusting the toy into himself desperately. It was obviously not something he knew how to use right away, but after a few minutes, Natsume had seemed to have gotten the hang of it, softly thrusting it in and out of himself with a groan. 

He looked over to Tsumugi, tears nearly forming in his eyes as he rocked his hips against the toy. “M-more,” he practically begged, and Tsumugi honestly lost track of how many times Natume had seemed to have came, or if he’d ever stopped since the toy had been inside him. “God, idiot please help…” It wasn’t any longer than halfway through his plea before Tsumugi was by his side, gingerly rubbing Natsume’s clit and feeling him grind desperately in every which way. It was kind of precious… 

Carefully, he took the dildo out of Natsume’s now clearly shaking hand, trying to continue in similar motions as Natsume gripped desperately at the bedsheets, and he found himself amazed as he found nearly a puddle underneath Natsume after a particularly violent orgasm, leaving him gasping and shaking and crying, begging him to stop, no, please keep going, Tsumugi, please, incoherent babbling as to how much he loved him… 

Carefully, he took it out, not wanting to push Natsume too far. “Are you still okay with continuing?” he asked, gently wiping the tears away from Natsume’s eyes and kissing his cheeks gingerly.

“Y-yes,” Natsume managed, voice cracking, “I want to help you…”

“You help me already, will you enjoy it? Is it good for you if I keep going? Natsume, I’m not going to u—”

“Y-you Know I wouldn’t let you do that so, so hurry up, don’t make this any more difficult,” Natsume said somewhat tiredly, throat hoarse, and Tsumugi didn’t bother arguing any more. He was right; He would tell him clearly if he wanted to stop. There was a safeword in place, as always.

“Alright, alright,” he intoned, voice so gentle and unaffected, in clear dissonance with how desperately hard he was as he slid on a condom. In one single motion, he slid into Natsume, achingly slick and warm and he couldn’t stop, fucking him desperately, finally recieving some stimulation after waiting so long, and Natsume groaned softly beneath him with murmurs of, “good pup,” and “yes, perfect, Tsumugi,” leaving his tongue almost overbearingly. Tsumugi could hardly process the praise—embarrassingly long gone, responding sparingly with “god, yes, Natsume,” and “so good,” among other, near constant praise, neverending whines and moans until he buried himself deep into Natsume and came, thighs shaking as his mind spun, falling motionless on top of the other.

Natsume petted his hair affectionately for only a moment before groaning something along the lines of, “Get ofF of me, you’re Heavy,” and Tsumugi complied, carefully pulling out before tying the condom off and throwing it into the trash with heavy, tired motions. Every part of his body wanted to go straight to sleep, but as he started to curl up to Natsume, he was quickly pulled away.

“We should at least go shower, before we cuddle and fall asleep all gross,” he said, surprisingly soft. Tsumugi smiled brightly.

“You’re right. Did you like your gift, Natsume?”

Natsume groaned. “Of course I liked it,” he managed, softly. “So come On, let's get Going! You’re absolutely Disgusting!”

Tsumugi laughed. “You’re right, let’s get going, then.” And with that, the two hopped into the shower, gently helping one another with their tasks before hopping into bed on the cleaner side, curled up to one another.

“Happy holidays, Natsume,” Tsumugi whispered softly, relaxed against his nearly asleep partner, before closing his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please know every comment means literally the world- they're my main motivation to write and I hold them super dear even if they're really basic. PLS comment and make my year! Possibly literally! Almost 2020 y'all
> 
> Also please feel free to correct any grammatical errors so I can learn! And fix them! But be nice pls <3
> 
> I'm tenjoin on tumblr!
> 
> (Here's the dildo. It was too Natsumecore and inspired me. https://shevibe.com/Njoy-Pure-Wand-Double-Ended-Steel-Dildo.aspx#oid=1010_2_purewandreview)


End file.
